


Compromise

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Series: Evil Author Day (more like Exhausted Author needs a place to dump stuff he's not continuing) [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: The one where Tony gets absolutely everything he could possibly want.





	Compromise

 

 

The first night, it's a little awkward, but not as much as Tony expects it to be. Turns out they're all adults after all, and capable of acting like it.

They decide to stay at Gibbs's, because despite the fact that he hardly ever sleeps on it, Gibbs is the only one of the three of them to actually have a queen size bed. (Ziva, it turns out, is a more practical than luxury kind of girl, and only has a double bed at her apartment.)

None of them is particularly modest - Gibbs a pragmatic marine, Ziva with innate personality that just doesn't give a fuck, and Tony grew up in boarding schools and sports locker rooms - so they strip down in the bedroom together without flair or self-consciousness, not too fast but not too slow, and redress in their sleep clothes.

(Tonight, Ziva and Tony both brought their go-bags, but a week later Gibbs starts building a new wardrobe and a chest of drawers for them to keep their stuff in.)

Gibbs pulls on his favourite sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Ziva some soft cotton panties and a long t-shirt, and Tony deigns to wear some boxers (he's got to comprise too, even if he thinks wearing clothes to bed just to take them off again is stupid).

Tony, wanting to break the ice, leaps onto the bed, bouncing on it a couple of times before grinning at Ziva and Gibbs as he gets under the covers.

Ziva glances at Gibbs, who rolls his eyes at Tony before gesturing for her to jump on in too.

She climbs in without Tony's unnecessary excitement, settling in on Tony's left side and making herself comfortable.

Gibbs slides in on Tony's right side.

Tony, laying on his back, head on the pillow, practically vibrates with nervous desire between them.

He clears his throat, "So, do you guys just want to go to sleep, or, ah, are we going to-" Tony trails off, bashful, shooting eager but tentative glances to either side.

Ziva huffs and Gibbs sighs, and they share a look over Tony's head, weighing each other up and remembering their earlier agreement, and promise, to compromise.

"Yes," says Ziva quietly.

And Gibbs nods slowly. "Yeah, we're going to, Tony," he says softly.

That first night, Tony makes love to Ziva as Gibbs makes love to him.

 

 

(Tony freaks out as Ziva guides him into her, "Wait, shit, stop! Fuck, sperm, kids, condom!" he gasps out, panicking.

"I am on the pill, Tony," Ziva assures him calmly. "It is highly unlikely for me to become pregnant."

"And you're clean?" cuts in Gibbs sharply, wishing he'd asked before Tony had put his dick in her.

"I would not have let Tony enter me if I were not," snaps Ziva. "I would not harm him. Are you clean, Gibbs?"

Gibbs meets her gaze evenly over Tony's shoulder. "Yes. I was just checking."

"Are you two done with the pissing competition?" demands Tony, an undercurrent of hurt in his voice. They had promised.

"This is important, Tony," says Gibbs gently. "Are you clean?"

Tony sighs, he knows that. "Yes. But we can all go get tested together next week if it'll make you feel better." He also knows that of the three of them, he's the one with the broadest past sex life. That's probably bound to make anyone a little nervous.

"Alright," says Gibbs, saying nothing of how awkward he thinks it's going to be for all three of them to turn up at the clinic together but not disagreeing either, and he nudges his cockhead against Tony's ass, pushing his lubed cock into Tony's hole and slowly sliding to the root in one determined jab.

The move presses Tony fully into Ziva, and she moans as he rubs over her sweet spot.

Tony keens in pleasure and melts in-between his two lovers.)

 

 

It gets less awkward after that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Because I actually do like Ziva, and 2) I just want them all to be HAPPY.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone.
> 
> I know I sort of dropped out of fandom like only a couple years after actually starting to participate in fic writing, but I am exhausted IRL, and disappointed in Weatherly for that clusterfuck harassment he did to that unfortunate woman, and I'm just really disenchanted with NCIS. The writers kept killing off the women, and their semi-regular gay guy, and seem to think that grim/dark/death/terrorist plots makes for good writing, so I'm uploading my unfinished fic ideas then moving on. I may or may not end up writing for other fandoms, but while I'm reading a range of stuff, I don't have any stories planned atm.
> 
> I've got a handful of unfinished NCIS works that I'm planning on uploading, and though they're short, I figure at least one or two of you might enjoy them, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Edmond.


End file.
